Aftermath
by EasytooPlease
Summary: After the Harpers Island massacre, Abby and Henry have big news, but can they handle it?
1. The Start of It All

APOV

Again with the vomiting! I am sick!

"Henry, I am not going to work today alright?"

"Why?"

"I'm sick." I said, glancing at the rainbow my ring made on the wall.

"Okay, but you are tomorrow, okay?"

"Deal." I said, crawling back into bed when the strangest thing happened, I felt a bump in my stomach.

"Henry!" I called out and he came running."

"What is it?" He said, panicking.

"Feel right here, now wait." When it happened again, his face showed excitement, joy, fear, and shock.

I was over the moon, I mean who wouldn't be? It was exciting and fantastic and horrible. Bad timing because I had to travel overseas to visit my best friend who didn't come to the wedding, Jainey.

I was ecstatic but apparently my little bumper wasn't, not at all, because I threw up…again.


	2. It's Closer

HPOV

Oh, this is going to be something. My first, her first kid. Oh my.

You know, after all that happened, I regret not telling everyone I loved them, because no I never will. I wish I hadn't gone but if I didn't then this kid never would've showed up, ya know?

Abby had a doctor's appointment, she is already five months, which I don't get but okay. We are getting everything together right now, she doesn't know what the baby is, but she wants to…so badly.

"Henry, um…just wanted you to know ill be home kinda late, okay bye." My voicemail told me, I laughed; she could be so dumb sometimes. She was due home by 7 and it was only 2 in the afternoon.

I was at work, not paying any attention at all, this baby was freaking me out. Would I be a good dad? How will it end up? How can I support it later, or even now?

To get my mind partially off it, I went for a coffee run, doughnuts too. For everyone else that needed something, homeless finally ate. I saw a pregnant homeless woman and thought she would need help, she looked to be in labor so I drove her to a hospital and got her in, she had a girl, named her Angel. She believes the Savior sent me to rescue her, I could believe that too.

It's a nice feeling, helping someone, but now my mind was on the baby again, what would its name be?

Abby called again, she was getting groceries so I had time to feed the homeless again, I don't know why, but it felt like I was supposed to.

"Hey hon, where have you been?"

"Too much to say, but you wanna know something?" I asked Abby, she was glowing already and looked ravishing.

"Yeah, tell me."

"I helped a homeless woman have her baby, I took her to the hospital and everything. The name was Angel and it's a girl." I said, tearing up. It was the prettiest baby I had ever seen.

"Oh that's nice, why did she name it Angel?"

"She believes that the Savior sent me to help her, she is cleaning up her ways."

"That's very cool Henry, now help me fix dinner. Wash your hands first."

We made chicken and salsa. Don't know why but we did. It was good too.

"So, I have some news myself, the doctor screwed up, I'm due in a month." Abby told me, smiling the whole time.

"Oh my…that's uh…great." Daddy in a month. Someone better be watching up there.

"Isn't it? We need to think of names." She said and went off to our room.

I thought of some and thought of the most beautiful name ever. I knew it would be a girl, so I had four.

Adalyn, Brielle, Ziva, and Zara. I didn't know which one though.

_**A/N:**__** Review with the baby name you think will fit most! Please, cause I do not know anymore. Thanks! I luv ya'll.**_


	3. Old Friends, New Memories

_**A/N:**__** This chapter is dedicated to **_Kuro Yuki Valkyrie; _**thanks for helping, supporting and reading these stories, because of you, more will come. Thank you so much.**_

HPOV

"Abby come on, wake up, JD's funeral is today! Get up now!" I said, shaking Abby gently.

She woke up then, she put on a black-strapless, and a beautiful black hat. I put on a black suit, with a black tie, not fancy but respectful.

When we got there, I saw my other friend who didn't come to Harpers Island, Brian. She got up and hugged me and I introduced her to Abby.

"Oh congrats Abby! Henry, I'm so sorry." She hugged me again.

Eventually, we had to sit next to her, she was crying a bit, but she toughened up when she gave her speech about JD.

"JD was a good man, he grew up tough, but got softer over the years. Yes he had problems, but he was still able to turn into the biggest teddy bear you could know. Before he broke up with me to go to Harpers Island, he knew something would happen. He dumped me out of pure love, and fear. But what do ya know, he was right. Something did happen. Some of my closest friends died and my best friend's wife is pregnant so congrats.

Here is to a celebration of life, one that was cut short and the coming of a new Dunn into the family." She said, pouring a little champagne, Abby got cider so we laughed of that.

"Henry, what is the baby?" She asked me and I smiled.

"I can't tell, Abby doesn't want to know."

"Oh well ya know, it will grow up to be beautiful someday, your family tends to have that gene." She said and she left.

"She seems to like you." Abby said.

"Nope, we are just old old friends." I said and smiled as Abby's face turned red.


	4. Realization

APOV

Brian came over today, she was checking in on me. Instead this time she brought JD's daughter…we didn't know he had one.

She was beautiful, apparently 2 years old she had the bluest eyes, long straight bleach blonde hair, and teeth that were white as white could be. Her name? Her name is Adalyn, beautifully fitting for her wondrous future.

"This is Abby, Adalyn, say hi please?" Brian told her and Adalyn laughed and as clear as day, said, "Hello Abby."

I was floored, Henry was beaming, and it wasn't even his kid!

"Hi Brain, Adalyn." She laughed again and she looked unreal, to good to be true.

Adalyn Brain Dunn was her full name, it gave me ideas, but I need to know what the baby was and that was Henry's job to name it so I stopped worrying.

"Adalyn go play with Uncle Henry." Brian told her and she ran, without missing a step.

"What did you do to her? She is perfect!" I told her and she turned glum all of a sudden.

"JD has some tests done to her…she isn't the perfect baby you think she is."

"Why not?"

"She is mentally challenged, but not severely. She is also taking a chance with the bipolar thing."

"Oh I'm so sorry." I told her and she smiled sweetly, watching as Adalyn ran around, chasing Henry, Henry chasing her, this was a good sign.

"So, how far along are you?" Brian asked me and I laughed.

"Due next month."

"Wow, you don't even look pregnant, you look amazing."

"Thanks and it's because the baby hates to eat I think." I laughed and we talked, I think we bonded.

"Hey, girls can I get some help?" Henry called, Adalyn on top of him, pulling his now longer hair. She was smiling, her five teeth showing, her eyes sparkling like stars in the sky at night.

I wondered what my baby looked like, was it going to be pretty, or one I wish I could return. I mean, that's mean but either way it WILL grow up to be the prettiest baby ever.

"Okay, I should get going, see you later, or tomorrow." Brian said and she walked out the door with such grace, it was amazing.

"So you like kids, huh?" I asked Henry and he nodded, cleaning up their mess.

"That's good, we could have more than one then." He froze.

"How many do you want?" He asked me, eyes piercing mine, looking for a bluff in there somewhere.

"I don't know…two, three, or ten." The last was a lie but we both burst out laughing.

"Yeah…you ten kids Abby? Ha!" he said and I laughed too hard, I had to stop.

"I mean, I want three or two how about you mister?"

"One is plenty, but lets us deal with this one before anymore come our way. Okay?"

"Yes Sir Henry." I said and we had the best night ever since the massacre.


	5. Shocker

APOV

There were some good songs now, the baby thought so too, it kicked with the radio on all the time. It brought tears to my eyes, but it was also discouraging.

Would it end up good enough for the world? What would its career be? When will it turn rebellious? So many questions bundled into a tiny blanket, the color is unknown yet, and the mystery stays unknown.

A song called 3 came on and it kicked a lot. The song was sung by a girl, a guy song came on and it didn't kick at all. I think I knew that SHE was going to be beautiful at that moment, it didn't matter what she looked like, and I would love her like Brian loves Adalyn.

She kicked again, and I laughed, a green light I hadn't noticed. I decided her name; Henry will like it because it's my baby. Her name will be Zara, the meaning I had heard somewhere is light. This baby will be the light at the end of my tunnel.

Zara Jay Dee Dunn, that's a name for ya. I smiled to myself and the baby kicked more, I was going to enjoy this next week, the due date was coming faster and sooner.

I couldn't wait to tell Henry, at that moment he called.

"Hey, I have some good news."

"Abby-"

"The baby is a girl and her name is Zara Jay Dee Dunn." I told him.

"Abby! How did you figure it out?"

"A girl song came on and she kicked a lot, a boy song came on and she didn't kick at all." I smiled as I said it.  
"Okay well Brian called, she wants you too come home immediately."

"Okay be there in a sec."

I drove around the corner and pulled into the driveway, expecting the worst.

I walked in and all around was pink balloons, a baby shower.

"Happy…Baby shower!!" Brian shouted and I smiled, she tried.

"Thanks hon, why did you do this?" I said, my stomach jutting out to where she was standing

"Because you deserve it...Duh!" I laughed and it hurts, I still had a week but I think my water broke.

"Guys, call…," I had to breathe, "9-1-1!" I yelled and Brian raced to the phone.

Adalyn hugged me; she knew what was happening oddly enough.

"Auntie Abby's having a baby!" She shouted, and then pranced around the room while the ambulance came, very slowly they came.

I got into the gurney and Henry Brian and Adalyn followed in the car, they WERE able to come into the room, immediate family.

I wished my Dad and Mom were there, it was sad not being able to have you Mother coach you instead of a family friend.

"Honey, you have to push!" the nurse said and I did, painfully but I wanted to see that baby's face.

I was crying with agony, joy, and fear and so much more mixed together, then I heard the best thing a woman could ever hear…


	6. Eyes Like A Blue Storm, Beautiful

HPOV

Oh my god, that's it.

BPOV

Beautiful.

APOV

The crying is what I heard first, and then Adalyn shouting the baby was a girl.

"Zara Jay Dee Dunn. Let me see her please." I said and the nurse handed her to me, she was even crying.

I cried then, she was beautiful….

"That's my baby?" I asked, she was too good to be true, not screaming, but softly crying, drifting off to sleep.

"Yes, that's her. Worth the wait isn't she?" The nurse asked and I nodded.

"Wow, she is beautiful." Henry and Brian said at the same time and I laughed in between the crying.

"That's my girl, my baby, she was so worth it." I said and fell asleep out of exhaustion.

When I woke up, her eyes were open, and oh my god they were the lightest blue, she had Brunette hair, though where she got the blue eyes, we don't know. Either way, she was beautiful.

"You did a good job Abby." Henry told me, kissing my head softly.

The baby laughed then, she was way ahead for being early.

"It was both of us you know right?" I asked him and all he did was smile.

"Hey! Oh my god, her eyes…" Brian said as she walked in with Adalyn in her arms.

"We know, they are beautiful." Henry said and Brian shook her head slowly.

"No... Didn't JD have eyes like that?" Brian said, eyes slowly filling with tears.

I looked again and they were an exact match to his eye color.

"Miracle or coincidence?" Henry asked, looking at the picture I had of JD on the nightstand next to me, in it he was smiling, a rare thing for him but it was nice to see him happy for once instead of his death face.

"I think someone up there would like you a lot Zara." I said, looking up for a brief moment, making sure he wasn't anywhere in here.

Brian was smiling as she finally told four year old Adalyn about her Dad, JD.

"That's my daddy?" She said softly.

"Yes honey, that's him."

"Where is he Mommy?" She said, expecting the worst from what I could tell, she was already crying with her mother.

Brian looked at me and I nodded, she looked at Henry, and he nodded as well.

"Well Adalyn, he is," she paused and I realized this was what I might have to go through someday, tell of the murders. Then she started up again right as Henry was going to step in, "Adalyn, I want you to understand this, your Daddy loved you even though he saw you four times."

"What happened to him Mom!" Adalyn wanted to know, she was still crying, she knew.

"Your Dad is…dead Adalyn. He died a few months ago." She said that broke both of them down.

"I want my dad back! Mom get him back!" She told her mother and I was amazed at how much this little girl knew that her dad loved her but he never had the time to see her.

"Baby, your Mom can't, he's gone, I'm sorry." I said and Adalyn ran to me, hugging me and Zara saying I love you repeatedly.

I looked at Henry for help but he was just sitting there, watching carefully.

Thanks for helping babe

_**A/N: I think this is my best story, I have nothing to relate it to but I can describe things pretty well, in my opinion.**_

_**There will be some sad things in here, and a Island visit with more people this time. You'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! I love all a ya'll**_


	7. Henry's Recalling

HPOV

She had a gift with kids, Adalyn ran to her instead of her own mother, amazing.

Brian and Adalyn had left for the night and I had something to discuss with Abby.

"Abby, how would you like a real wedding, back on the island?" I asked her and she shot up.

"What? Do you want my baby to die?"

"No, now that Wakefield is dead and we know he is, we can go back and have a real wedding."

"I don't know there is no one to invite."

"Brian and her friends and family, well find some people. I just want to be legally married to you."

"I don't know….fine."

"Okay, I will arrange everything. But I promise you, nothing will happen to the baby."

"Yeah, okay whatever you probably promised Trish the same thing except that nothing would happen to her." I shot at him and a perfect hit.

"Yes I did but-"

"Yeah, now look where we are, you ended up with me, not Trish and we ended up having a baby together, not Trish. I ended up living through a second massacre, not Trish." I said, trying to make a point but too many shots fired can kill.

"Abby, just shut up and go to sleep, you obviously need."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you  
I'm ready, let's roll onto something new

'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

Pace yourself for me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try

_[x3]_  
Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

_**A/N: Lyrics are not mine, they are just not mine to keep it simple. I do think this will fit for this segment though. Thanks!**_

First time I saw her, and it was kind of funny how much the song related to her. Patricia Wellington was the girl no one could catch except for all the rich filthy men that wanted some more money.

Somehow, I don't know to this day at all, I got her, the poor boat cleaning boy.

We officially met at a party and that did the trick I guess, we hooked up that night. I never LOVED her; I just knew we had something. Even though she strayed a lot, I managed to reel her right back in.

Then Abby was my best girl friend back then, I realized that we had something stronger than Trish and I on Abby's 23rd birthday party, I kissed her and something better happened than what happens with Trish and I. Abby is 25 now, it took two years to actually realize this, I feel like an idiot. She was always there for me; someone was trying to tell me something for sure.

Now, I have her, the girl that everyone felt sorry for, the girl everyone talked to just to give out hope, faking.

I now realize, Abby is indefinitely the one for me, and I for her. Zara is a perfect edition. She looks exactly like JD.


	8. When Does It End?

APOV

She was beautiful and I knew she knew. The way she was smiling at everyone who walked by made it extremely clear.

Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, Adalyn loved her, and once we got home they would play constantly. It was never ending cuteness, Henry and Brian would watch them, I would play along with them.

"You were very lucky Henry." I heard her whisper to him.

"Which way? The baby or Abby?"

"Both, Abby is so understanding and easy to talk to and nice, the baby, well she is just really fun to be around."

"I know, I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad it did." He said with a smile and a wink towards me.

"Zara, let's not do that please. Okay? Thanks baby girl." I said and she laughed and scooted around d some more.

When they were done playing, they both went up to their nap room, upstairs where Zara had a crib and Adalyn had her little bed she loved. They both slept soundlessly up there for hours. We would check up on them from time to time, but they always slept.

That left the adults some talk time, and Brian some errand-running time.

"Well, this was worth it, the best baby in the world." Henry said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it a few times.

"I know, I don't know how we got so lucky though."

"It was JD, ya know. She looks like him, and that will probably change but still, it seems JD's doing."

"Yeah, I guess." I said and he pulled me into him, making my dress I was wearing at the moment twirl with me.

"A kiss I seek. On the lips, no no, not on the cheek." He said with a sly smile.

_**A/N: The poem is not mine, it's from iCarly….What's his name….Nevil! I thought it would be kinda cute, you decide.**_

So that's what he got, a kiss that led to more and more kisses that lead to something else, but you know, ya don't really need to know.

"Well, that was interesting." I said to Henry and he snorted.

"Hell, you want another kid Abby?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"As you wish."

_**A/N: Those words were not mine either, they are from The Princess Bride and as I said before, it would be cute to put in.**_

The baby started to cry then, she was hungry, and had perfect timing.

"I'm coming baby, just wait." I said, running up the stairs. But she wasn't crying because she was hungry, no. She was crying because of another tragedy and I say tragedy like Michael Jackson dying.

"Henry!" I shouted insanity in my voice.

I heard thump thump thump thump but it took him a while to actually find me.

"What? Oh my god." What happened? Where's your phone?" I pointed towards the dresser and he called the only number that would help right now, the only number we really came familiar with, 9-1-1.

I sat there, guarding my baby; I didn't know what else to do. She hit my face, making me look down on her and she smiled.

I knew then it was going to be okay…


	9. Motherly Instincts

HPOV

She was gone; I don't know who would do such a thing, who knew Brian? Who would hate Brian? Who would hate baby Adalyn?

I looked at Abby, she was smiling, the baby did something.

"Why are you smiling Abby?"

"Zara smiled when I picked her up, it was a sign. She knows it'll be okay."

For a moment I thought Abby was going crazy and then she smiled at me, her eyes sparkled and I choked up, she did know. It was a weird thing but I could tell, plus Abby has that mother instinct, so can't not trust that one…

We heard the door open downstairs and panic flashed across Abby's face.

Brian was home, how were we going to tell her that her DAUGHTER was missing? How can you so easily break someone's heart like that?

"Hey, where's my girl? She always runs down to greet me. Is she still sleeping?"

"Brian, I'm so sorry." Abby said, motioning for Brian to sit down.

"What happened you guys, why are you sorry?"

"Brian, Adalyn is gone." Abby said and Brian froze.

She just froze. Nothing else, just non-moving creature.

After about five minutes of sheer fear coming from her, she prayed.

All I heard was this: "JD that's our baby girl, if you love her, you will bring her back." The police walked in then, she kept going. "That's my baby JD! I love her more than anything in the world, I just want her back, and she's all I have left from you. If I loose her, I loose my reason to live. She is only three, you cannot take her life from us now, Zara needs a friend, a person to grow up with her, just please bring my baby home."

The rest, I couldn't make out through her sobs, I was going to hug her, but the police stopped me, let her grieve they said.

But if Adalyn isn't dead, why grieve? Why not tell the mother you will do all you can to find her little girl, and get on with it.

Abby walked over to me and laid her head in my lap and cried, Zara was with Brian, she wanted her.

"Shh it'll be okay shh." I told Abby, stroking her hair; it was soft and sort of comforting.

The police then questioned me, then Abby then Brian, Abby insisted they leave the baby alone, no poking or prodding or pain brought to her, Abby didn't want the scar she had in Zara's little baby heart.

APOV

They asked questions that were irrelevant to the case. When is your birthday? Where are you from? How old is Zara? How old is Adalyn? Where were you and Henry when this happened? Why didn't you stay with them?

It was madness in the house, Brian finally calmed down, but the baby wanted to stay with her, she screamed when I took her away.

Let me tell you a little something about Zara.

Zara is eight months old, the more she grows the smarter she gets. She will not talk for crap but she motions for what she wants, and it is quite easy to tell, she makes it simple. Her faces give everything away, the baby can read you like a book, and you can read her. She has this attraction to people with pain in their life, henceforth the connection to Brian.

That's all we have figured out in 8 months, we plan to tell her about the massacre and why she has no grandparents, or aunts or any family at all. All we have is each other.

BPOV

They let my daughter disappear and she's not coming back, probably. The cops have been looking for 2 hours and no results. I have prayed and prayed to JD and the Lord that she omes home safely.

APOV

When the door opened once more, fear washed away and joy came through. They found her, few scratches and they took her to clean her up and question her, she's smart enough to be fine alone like that, little Adalyn is okay, but Zara isn't so happy…

_**A/N: I think this chapter is a little, eh. But review with comments of what should happen next,**_

_**Thanks to: Kuro Yuki Valkyrie you helped so much, and thank you so much for that. Now I might update a lot more now so pay attention, should I have another massacre for babys? Adalyn and Zara may have to feel pain for once….Anyways, review and keep reading thank you soooooo much!!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! **_


	10. JD's Sign

JDPOV

Looking down at her, seeing the tears go down her face because she had no idea what was going on or would happen to her. She was my daughter and I had to do something about it.

"Baby, its okay, walk forward and you will be okay. I love you." She followed instructions, Brian did well.

She kept walking until the lights shone on her angelic little face. This three year old child was smarter than I at that age, and she was mine.

I had some sort of subconscious hold on her, she talked to me a lot, said she wanted her daddy back and that even though she doesn't remember him, she loves him so much.

"Thank you Adalyn for listening, I love you goodbye now."

"Goodbye Daddy, I love you."

"I know."

APOV

My heart stopped when we lost her, it pounded even faster when we found her. Adalyn is a miracle and by god she knows it.

"Mommy! Mommy, they saved me, I heard Daddy, and they saved me!" She said and Brian froze, again.

"You heard Daddy? What do you mean you heard Daddy?" Brian asked.

"Daddy told me to keep walking forward, and if I did I would see you again, so I walked forwards and the men found me and brought me home."

"Oh did he now?" Brian asked her again and looked up for a moment.

"Yeah, Daddy said he loved me, and you."

Henry paid attention then, she pointed at him. His eyes glistened and water came over the edge, rears.

"Really? He loves me?" Henry asked her, believing this three year old, but it was hard not to. She sounded so sure these things happened, you couldn't deny it.

"Yeah, then he had to go, heaven was holding a dinner party." She said, laughing at the end, and coming over to me to find Zara.

"He said something for you too Abby, he said it isn't over yet. He said death is going to come steadily for you." She said, making me get chills and Henry and Brian stare at her in shock.

But with what has happened in my life, she could be right, I just had an idea of who it was this time, and this person won't kill me, not now, not ever.


	11. Wakefeild Is Back

BPOV

JD knew, by god he would tell whoever he could too. I need to change plans, Abby knows now, granted she doesn't know the most vital piece of information yet, Wakefield is alive and he's coming meaner and faster than before.


	12. The Beginning of The End

APOV

One person that would be jealous of me and hate me at the same time? The answer is sitting in front of me, and apparently she knows Wakefield…

"Brian, we are going to sleep, goodbye." I said, pushing her out of the house and locking every door in the house before talking to Henry.

"What the hell was that Abby?" He asked me and I told him to shush, the baby was sleeping in my arms.

"She's the one who is going to try to kill me, Wakefield is back, they took Adalyn!" Henry looked at me like I lost my mind, hell, I might've already lost it, but no one was killing me or Henry or my sweet baby Zara.

"But why Abby?"

"Like I know!"

I slept with Zara that night, Henry slept next to both of us, he never slept, I didn't either.

I was too busy watching my baby girl, granted, I think I was overreacting a little bit, but I didn't want my baby to end up a wreck like…you know…me.

"Abbs, go to sleep, I know you could use it, I am going to, and nothing will happen to her, like Adalyn said, JD is watching." That added more edge to me but I knew he was right…

I thought for a minute and said this (I regret it so much), "Well you don't know what its like to lose family except for your stupid little psycho family so shut up!"

That drew the line, ill be damned if it wasn't clearer than day that that was the line, and I crossed it. I crossed the line that bound my family (Henry and Zara) together. And I will always regret it, because what happens next is unimaginable, and came as a shock to us all, a sad and tragic shock.

**_A/N: I am roundin up yet another story! Yay for me! But I promise, there will be more to come, I just need to continue what happens next, probably 3 to 4 chapters, but the next story will be amazing I PROMISE you_**


	13. Confusion and Losses

_**A/N:**_** The story is getting harder and harder to write, but I'm doing it. I have probably 3 chapters left of this one and I will start yet another one, but thanks for reading this story, it was extremely hard to put together and get right, can't wait for the next one!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff, it means a lot. Peace**

APOV

He wasn't here, neither was my baby girl. Zara and Henry were gone, and there was no note, no phone call no nothing for me not to worry. I called and called but his phone was off, I cried that minute I realized that this was it.

This was where I realized I was alone, and I was going to stay alone, please after all I've been through, I've learned not to give up. So screw that cliché of me just giving up and crying all day, everything being destroyed because I'm mad...

I'm getting my daughter and my husband if it's the last thing I do. And you can put a guarantee on the sucker…

HPOV

We left her there, all alone in the middle of the night. It was eating at me, that damned memory.

* * *

Zara just about screamed when I came into her room that night, she had already been crying, she wanted her mother so badly.

"Shh, baby it will be okay. Shh Zara, be quiet Mommy will hear and she will wake up!"

That shut her up but her eyes glistened with the fear she held inside of her. She was just a goddamned baby! I hate to do this to her but…

"Henry what the hell are you doing?!" I thought it was Abby, but it wasn't it was a man's voice.

"Umm… JD?"  
"Yes yes, now shut up and listen."

"Okay…" I thought I was dreaming, I mean my brother was…dead for crying out loud.

"You need to go back, Abby being alone is not a good idea, she'll die out there. Wakefield is still alive. You MUST go back NOW." He had a force to his voice you couldn't ignore and/or disobey.

"I will, I'm so far though."

"Don't care, go now." He said and he was gone.

* * *

Now I was on the road, on my way back to my beautiful, vulnerable, and simply a fighter wife. She needed us now and I knew she was going to die out there alone…So why the hell did I leave in the first place?


	14. Wakefeild Forever

_**A/N: **__**This is it! Another story will be in the works…It should be damn good…Thanks to all that read and all that good stuff…It helped a lot! I will put the new one up as soon as I can! I love you all! Thank you so much**_

APOV

Creaking footsteps up the stairs. I knew it wasn't Henry or Zara; they would have made a bunch of noise coming in. They got louder and closer and there seemed to be something dragging behind whatever was coming up.

I got out of bed when thunder shook the house, lightning just light up the room so I could see a dark figure standing outside of my doorway.

I screamed.

"Abby, stop, now we don't want the neighbors to hear do we?" A sadistic voice said.

"Umm…And you would be…?" I said drowsily…I obviously wasn't too smart right now.

"We have a past together. Abby, you know you know."

"Oh crap." It was Wakefield, and I was unprepared.

I heard the front door slam open, and the baby's scream. Henry was back…With a vengeance.

"Step away from her. Now." I heard his voice calmly say.

"After I kill her I will." Wakefield said, just as calm. I heard the floors creak and then a slam.

"Stop it! Now!" I screamed but a slash was heard and someone rose out of the shadows, facing me.

"Abby, I'm sorry…" It was Henry.

"Why did you leave?" I said, crying all over his now blood streaked shirt.

"I don't know." He said, hugging me closer and tighter, not wanting to let go.

The baby was crying…I ran downstairs to check on her, she was okay and spotless.

"It's okay Zara…Shh…It's okay…I'm here baby." I said, holding her close and letting her hold me tightly.

I was never able to see Jainey; she died before I was able to even have Zara. Tragedy, stabbed through the heart five times. The work of a mastermind artist, Wakefield. Sadistically smart and skilled with sharp things, damned man.

My friends, my family…And we will never know why. It's a mystery why people do these things, kill for fun? Does it give them some kind of sick satisfaction? Does it make them feel better about themselves? Is it some kind of release of anger?

I don't think I'll ever know... But I hope my baby will be fine, I hope all is well in the world now.

And who the hell do I think I'm kidding?

The murders I've seen, the murders I've heard of, and been through. Well those are just the beginning, if I know anything it'll happen again.

But when?


End file.
